


Perfect

by Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Wade Wilson, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Quiet mornings, Sleeping Together, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: Wade was just thinking about how Peter tells him all the time how he is perfect while they're both halfway asleep.I'm still not good at summaries.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Perfect

Spidey was perfect. In every aspect. All long limbs and lean muscles. Smooth skin freckled in freckles. A mop of dark brown hair covering his head. Big deep brown doe eyes. Perfect smile that lit up the room when he walked in. Smarts that got him a full academic scholarship to a wonderful college. A heart of gold. Even his disaster was perfect.

Wade was a monster from the pit of hell. Big build, huge muscles. Scars everywhere. Ruining his once perfect skin. No hair, not even eyebrows or eyelashes. Nothing about him was perfect. And the voices told him so every damn day.

But Peter, Peter told him otherwise. Everyday. Pete was the only one who was keeping him from shooting himself in the head every few days. Even in all his perfect glory, Spidey never turned away from him. It took Wade forever to become comfortable with showing his face and scars to Spidey. But he did, and now he didn’t shy away from Pete’s touch. He welcomed it. But only Pete's. He still wouldn’t walk around in public without a hood over his face.

And now, Wade didn’t know what he would do if Peter ever left. He had become a weakness. But the Mercenary didn’t want it any other way.

“I love you,” He whispered into Peter's ear. They were laying in Wade’s bed, sleeping. Or at least, Peter was sleeping. Wade was laying there, looking at the angel that he somehow ended up with. The only one who seems to truly love him.

Peter sighed in contentment and snuggled closer. Wade quickly shifted so he could get closer. “I love you too,” Peter mumbled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I know this was really really short, but I hope you liked it none the less!


End file.
